


Handiwork

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: After being caught having sex in the DPD janitorial closet, Hank is determined to get his deviant's libido under control before it gets them both fired. His plan involves a length of electrical cord, a very sturdy tool board that he built himself, a vibrator, and some serious orgasm denial.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224





	Handiwork

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Tags: Trans Connor, vaginal fisting, some light D/s, daddy kink, penis-in-vagina sex, oral sex, orgasm denial. This is some super-horny, unashamed smut.

Hank walked into his garage in his dressing gown and slippers. Connor was exactly where he'd left him last, tied to a tool rack with several lengths of electrical cord. His shirt hung open, as did his jeans, and there was a puddle of android lubricant on the concrete from Connor's dripping pussy. The vibrator had done its job, leaving Connor a mess but shutting off before he could orgasm. The boy before him now was completely undone, the very picture of desperate, wanton need.

Hank tutted, a grin spreading across his face as he removed the vibrator and put it aside. He pulled apart his robe to reveal his cock, still flaccid, but starting to stir. Connor lifted his head, his mouth falling open slightly.

"Please, Lieutenant…" His breathlessness was manufactured and yet no less real for it, his human mimicry at its best during moments like these. Detective or not, someone had programmed this boy to seduce humans—and Hank had tested those capabilities extensively.

"When I say so." Hank liked being firm with Connor. He needed it, or the pretty little detective turned sexbot would have worn him out daily. They had work to do, but Connor had been on overdrive since deviancy, horny and distracted at all hours. This was the only way of keeping him under wraps, or they were both going to lose their jobs. Fucking in the sanitation closet at the DPD was no longer an option since Fowler had caught them. Hank was sure the only reason there hadn't been another note added to his disciplinary file was because Jeffrey didn't want to document the encounter. Some of the things Connor had screamed in that closet were embarrassing, and he thanked God that the hue of Fowler's skin hid his blush.

Since then, he'd learned to wind Connor tight with denial in the evenings and on weekends, teaching him control over his own body. Connor had explained that he could no longer switch off functions at will, so they had to do it the old-fashioned way. The way Hank had taught himself to keep his own libido under control when it went off the charts, and bring himself to the most satisfying orgasms of his life. Well, except for the ones he had with Connor. Watching Connor squirm and struggle as he pleaded for Hank's touch was arousing in a way he'd never anticipated, and he was learning a few things about denial of his own pleasure by refusing to fuck Connor for days at a time.

He liked penetration, but this—this was better. By the time Connor came, he'd be sobbing, and Hank would come all over his slit, rubbing it into his dick like a filthy old man who liked to admire his handiwork. He was, and he did, and he owned that fact completely. It came with no shame attached when Connor was so eager and willing.

Connor whined and struggled against his bonds, but Hank had tested the strength of both the electrical cord and the tool rack. Connor wasn't getting out of this one unless he used his safeword, and he never had. Hank hoped he would never need to, but perhaps there would come a day when he would push Connor too far. He was always listening for that word, just in case, because the thought of harming such a beautiful machine was a sin he couldn't bear to think about.

Hank brushed Connor's cheek with the back of his hand. He was exquisite, his eyelids fluttering in an elaborate seduction, facsimile breaths on his skin warm and inviting. CyberLife had definitely put their best engineers on Connor's design, and the thought that Hank was the one to undo all their work and turn their handsome good boy into a pleading, screaming mess—well, he didn't feel worthy of the honor of taking Connor apart like this.

Hank took his time exploring Connor's body. He was in no rush, and it was fun to tweak Connor's nipples to the point of overstimulation. A tear rolled down Connor's cheek and Hank licked it away with one long lash of his tongue, the same way he loved to lick Connor's hole. Connor struggled against his bonds and Hank smiled, parting Connor's hairless thighs and rubbing the sensitive crease between his legs and hips—anywhere but the wet slit and tiny little dick begging for attention. Connor tried to thrust his hips forward, but the tool rack only rattled at his attempts, the sturdy metal unyielding even to an android's strength. Hank was proud of the work he'd put into building that rack, years ago. It had outlasted the son his wife had been expecting when he'd put it together.

"Hank." One word brought him back from the edge of sorrow, demanding all his focus. Connor deserved better than a Hank distracted by the ghosts of the past. He leashed Hank to the here and now, his deep brown eyes penetrating Hank's very soul. Hank licked the crease, nuzzling into it like he was accidentally romancing the wrong spot. He could smell Connor's lubricant, and his cock twitched, answering in kind with a bead of precome pooling at the tip.

Connor made a frustrated little noise. Hank pulled away and stood up, enjoying how much he towered over Connor, his huge frame making the android look small and insignificant. Everything about him was larger, and he reveled in the difference in size between them. It was the only metric by which he could claim superiority, when in truth he wanted to kneel at Connor's feet and offer his worship. Connor needed to come down a peg or two, though. Needed to know his place in the human world came with rules he must obey, for his own safety and that of others.

Hank gripped his dick and teased Connor's hole with the tip of it, sliding only the head inside. He was so hot and wet inside it took all of Hank's grit not to thrust himself all the way in, but Connor needed to understand that he couldn't seduce Hank every time he didn't get his way. That his power as a ridiculously attractive android couldn't solve all his problems in life, nor distract Hank from serious discussion. He pulled out, using the head of his cock to spread lubricant all over Connor's dick. Connor gasped, moaning as his dick received its first touch. The little nub was rock hard and Hank felt it all around his cock as he swirled it around.

Connor moaned, his LED swirling red as it often did when he was this worked up. Another string of lubricant left his hole, trailing down to join the puddle on the floor.

"Fuck me," Connor demanded, trying with all his might to break his bonds in a sudden burst of aggression. "I need it, Hank. I need your cock."

Hank pulled away. "No, Connor. You want my cock. Whether I give it to you is entirely up to me. It's my right to deny you, even if the reason is because I don't want to miss the game."

"Please." Connor was on the brink of tears, and Hank smiled.

"That's better. Sex is a gift, Connor. You have to earn it. You must never take or steal it."

Connor nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Hank whispered into his ear. "You've been a good boy for me, so I'll let you choose. I can suck you off, or I can fuck you."

"Both," Connor gasped.

"Greedy, aren't we?" Hank smirked, his prominent front teeth pressing into his lower lip, which was dry as a bone. "I suppose I can stretch to that." He sank to his old knees, holding back on the urge to ravage Connor's pussy with his mouth and thrust three fingers into him. No matter how many times Connor could orgasm, Hank could only manage once, and he was maddeningly close already.

He teased Connor's dick with his tongue, gently sucking and licking the hard nub and the folds surrounding it. Connor was moaning so loud it could probably be heard across the street, but Hank allowed him this one indulgence, because he loved to hear how high Connor's voice could reach in the throes of ecstasy.

"Hank! Hank!" With something akin to a grunt, lubricant gushed from Connor's hole, spraying Hank and the garage floor. It went on and on until Hank could hear Connor sobbing. He realized this was it—Connor wasn't coming again tonight. He'd have to relieve himself, and disappointment washed over him at that thought.

"Please… please fuck me!" Hank looked up at Connor, taken aback. The android was a mess, his face lit up with blush, his lips parted, tears dripping from his chin. "Daddy, I need your cock!"

There it was. That word that filled him with both arousal and humiliation. The word Fowler had heard in the janitorial closet at work. Hank needed no further urging. He untied Connor's ankles, freeing his lower half from the tool board, and lifted his hips, mounting him on his cock. He gasped as he slid deep inside Connor's front hole, the sopping wet passage more than ready to take his girth.

"There you go, son. That's all of it," Hank growled.

Connor used the ropes as leverage to ride Hank, the tool board staying firmly in place as Connor sped up his pace. Hank could only stand there and enjoy it, wondering if his knees would give out when he finally came. This wasn't right. He'd let Connor take control after all. He grabbed Connor's torso and thrust all the way in, stopping Connor from pulling off again.

"I'm so close…" Connor panted.

"I know you are, but you're not playing by the rules, son. This is my house." He pulled out, letting Connor dangle from the tool board. He walked over to the vibrator and picked it up, smiling with his back turned.

"No, please, don't leave me! I need to come!"

"You already came once, and then you got greedy." Hank returned to Connor's side with the vibrator. "You can't get what you want if you're not willing to play by the rules." He set up the harness, angling the vibrator at Connor's dick. It would stop pulsing when he got close, never letting him come. "I'm gonna go jerk off in the living room."

"No! Please!" Connor sobbed, and Hank spun about, watching him writhe under the vibrator. It shut off, and Connor ground his hips. He bit his lip, blue thirium trickling down his face, and Hank took pity on him. He stalked over to Connor, tearing the harness off. He positioned his dick in front of Connor's, rubbing them together as he stroked himself. He came, thick cream coating Connor's dick as he spasmed against Connor. He quickly fell to his knees, wasting no time inserting three fingers at once into Connor's slick hole, finger-fucking him relentlessly as he used his left thumb to rub his semen into Connor's dick. Connor screamed, his hole clenching around Hank's fingers as he came, his dick twitching as he fell apart around Hank. Hank let the orgasm pass, and then an idea struck him. Connor had never been this wet before. It wouldn't take much to…

He slipped his fingers further in, and curled them up into a fist. He kept his thumb on Connor's dick, rubbing him as he started to move his hand, fucking Connor with his fist. The sounds coming from Connor's voice box were louder and more filthy than ever, assuring him he was on the right track to orgasm number three. Watching his huge hand disappear inside Connor was enough to make his own spent dick twitch with interest, despite the fact he was satisfied. It didn't take long for Connor to scream out another orgasm at all, and Hank removed his fist with a gasp, barely able to believe he'd gone so far.

Maybe he had a few lessons to learn in self-control, too, but Connor hardly seemed to be complaining. Instead, a sweet, almost innocent grin crossed his face, pearly white teeth suggesting he was every bit the good boy CyberLife had created him to be.

Hank knew better. He'd corrupted Connor from the inside out with his wish for Connor to be a real boy, and he was the only one to blame for Connor's sexual awakening.

He was all too glad to take responsibility for it.

"Let's go clean up, sweetheart." Hank untied the cords holding Connor to the tool board, checking his wrists for damage before kissing each one. He wiped the thirium from Connor's lip with a rag, checking the tiny hole had plugged itself. They stayed close as they headed in through the side door, as if neither one could stay on their feet without the other. Hank supposed that was true, in more ways than one. They'd been saving each other from day one.

He looked Connor over in the bathroom light, inspecting him for any hurt he may have accidentally inflicted in the heat of the moment. "Are you all right?"

"I'm more than all right, Hank. I am…" Connor's LED swirled yellow. _"Alive."_

"Well, I know _that_ ," Hank joked. "You're a deviant in more ways than one."

"No… I mean… I feel…" Connor stuttered. Hank looked at him oddly. "Complete. Thank you, Hank. I believe I will be able to control my sexual urges from now on. Though I would appreciate it if you would continue to indulge me in this game. I find it… immensely pleasurable."

Hank grinned. "Me too." He turned on the shower and tossed his robe aside. "Care to join me before we go sit on the couch and watch the game?"

"I'd love to," Connor said, and he offered Hank his hand, allowing Hank to guide him into the warm shower spray. Hank pulled him close, kissing his neck beneath the spray. Offering him the worship he deserved now that their session was over.

"Are you… aroused again, Lieutenant?"

"Maybe if you call me 'Daddy' one more time." Hank grinned. He knew his half-hearted erection wasn't going anywhere special, but it was fun to play like this. To tease Connor. To test him. To make that million dollar processor work overtime doing things CyberLife never intended for it to do.

Hank had broken this android big time, and he was proud of his handiwork.


End file.
